Fly Away with Me
by RaamShadow
Summary: Steven thinks he sees a mermaid on the beach, but what really happens will shake Beach City to its core.


Steven ran into the house, breathing heavily and holding the door close behind him. He started running around, flailing his arms and yelling. "Guys! Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! I saw something!" He said and started beating on the door to all their rooms. The door opened and Amethyst walked out. "Yo, Steve-O, wassup?" She said holding a pile of food and heading to the fridge.

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled and followed her. "I saw a weird mermaid girl out on the beach!" He yelled and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her, but she remained in place. "A mermaid Steven? Can't you be a little bit more realistic?" She said and got some more food from the fridge and added it to her pile. "But I did see it I swear! It was like blue and had long hair! Maybe it was a gem!" He yelled and pranced around even more. "A gem? Steven I don't think so." She said and put her food on the table.

Just then the transporter beamed in Pearl, soaking wet. "Stupid Malachite, making me go all the way to the bottom of the ocean." She grumbled to herself. "Pearl! We need your help!" Steven yelled again and ran up to her. "My help? With what?" She questioned in her Pearl-esque tone. "Steven thinks he saw a mermaid out on the beach." Amethyst said, plainly and continued to gather more food.

"A mermaid? Steven that's ridiculous, there is no such thing as mer-" she was cut off by the opening of Garnet's door. "What's with all the shouting?" Garnet said, putting a hand on her hip. "Steven is going crazy!" Amethyst chimed in for a second before returning to the fridge. Garnet looked to Pearl. "Steven thinks he saw a mermaid out on the beach, and thinks we should go look." She said plainly. Garnet looked at Steven and knelt down to his level. "Remember the last time we doubted Steven? We allowed Peridot on to earth, I'd rather not risk it again." Garnet said and stood tall again and adjusted her shades. "Yes!" Steven said.

They walked out of the house and onto the beach, and already, something was amiss, sea creatures of all sorts, starfish, oysters, crabs all lay scattered across the beach, and the tide had pulled in much further than it ever had before. Garnet looked around and picked up one of the starfish and looked it over. "There is something very wrong going on here." She said and looked around. A girl was standing on top of the water looking at them, the sun was hitting her back so they could not see her face. "Peridot!" Pearl screamed and began running towards the water, but Garnet blocked her path. "That isn't Peridot, Pearl, it's another gem." She said and summoned her gauntlets.

"We are the Crystal Gems, and we protect this planet, from any who try to destroy it, including Homeworld, now are you friend or foe?!" Garnet yelled to the figure. The figure walked on the surface of the water, slowly towards the group. "Is _she_ with you?" The figure asked in a quiet voice. "Who is 'she'?" questioned Amethyst and summoned her whip. "Rose" The figure replied, stepping closer. "I am the leader of the Crystal Gems!" Garnet said and stood her ground. "Oh bless the day!" The figure screamed and ran to the shore and hugged Garnet. At first she was in shock, she couldn't say a word, none of them could, but Garnet put away her gauntlets and slowly put her arms around her as well.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked. The girl left Garnet's embrace and looked at Pearl. "Oh, you don't remember me, that's ok, I really doubt any of you would, but I don't think I know you." She said looking at Steven and tapping her foot. "I'm Steven, Steven Universe." He said happily. "Steven? Yes I'm sure I've never seen you before, but the rest of you, I remember you all so well!" She said and looked at all of them. "Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst" she said and danced in place. "You still haven't told us who you are." Amethyst said, crossing her arms and looking at her intently.

"Oh forgive me, it's been such a journey, I'm Aquamarine, I'm a Crystal Gem too!" She said smiling, but everyone else had a very confused look on their face. "Maybe you know me better as Hawk's Eye?" She questioned. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl all gasped simultaneously and hugged her. "It's been so long Hawk's Eye!" Pearl said, hugging tight. Aqua pushed them all away. "Yeah well I'm not Hawk's Eye, that's our- my fusion, that's all people knew us-me for." She said crossing her arms. "Fusion!?" Steven yelled. "Who'd you fuse with? Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl? Oh maybe you fused with Ruby or Saphire?! Or were you fused with-" Aqua put a finger to his mouth. "I fused with a different gem but that was a long time ago and I don't like to talk about it." She said promptly. "Ok" Steven said, covering his own mouth. "Well we should head inside, so we can catch up." Garnet said and put her arm around her. "Thanks but, I actually have an important discussion I need to have with all of you." Aqua said, as they walked inside.


End file.
